As Wild as a Roller Coaster
by IydeSakoro
Summary: Naruto and the gang go to the States as an end of year trip. Will Naruto be able to survive the roller coaster that is life? Implied rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As Wild as a Roller Coaster

Naruto and the gang go to the States as an end of year trip. Will Naruto be able to survive the roller coaster that is life? Implied rape.

Naru/Gar

**A/N I apologize for, yet again, making ****Sasuke**** the villain in this story. However, he's not the only one this time. Please bear with me.**

Chapter One

Naruto sat in homeroom listening to Kiba and Shikamaru argue over last night's homework assignment. Naruto was getting tired of hearing about it. Math is math. It sucked no matter what way you looked at it. He looked around the room. Sasuke was sitting alone in the corner of class like normal. All the girls were looking at him and giggling. Sai was drawing in his sketchbook. Choji was already eating his lunch. Then there was Gaara.

Almost as anti-social as Neji and Sasuke but hotter than both. All Naruto could see right now was the back of his head since he was two seats in front of him. Still, he knew Gaara was just sitting there waiting for the teacher to come in. His green eyes closed as he tried to drown out the noise of the class.

The bell rang and everyone sat down.

"Good morning, class." Iruka sensei said as he reached his desk.

"Good morning, sensei." The class said back.

"I want to talk to you about your senior class trip. The teachers and I thought we'd throw an idea to you and put it up for a vote." Iruka sighed. "We wanted to see how you all felt about going to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida?"

_Florida? We're going to the States?_

The class erupted with squeals. Shikamaru groaned. No doubt thinking that flying so far would be a complete drag.

"Alright. Alright. Everyone, calm down. I know everyone in here has taken an English course or two, so, the language barrier shouldn't be too hard."

Sasuke raised his hand, "Does the school have the funding for such a trip?"

"We had a generous donation given this year for the senior trip. We can cover the flights and the rooms. However, you all will have to come up with the money for the tickets to the theme parks. We will be gone for seven days. There are five parks we'll be going too. The first day we'll be traveling then relaxing from a long trip. The next five days we'll be visiting Walt Disney World, Epcot, Universal Studios, SeaWorld, and Busch Gardens. The final day will be to catch our breath before we leave to come back home."

"That's a lot of parks. How are we supposed to come up with all that money?" Sakura asked.

"Easy. One way is to hold a fund raiser. The other would be to ask for donations from various companies. Our best bet is to hold a school fund raiser."

"That's still a lot of money. Isn't there a group discount we can look into?" Neji inquired.

"There is. I have a flyer to give you." Iruka passed out the flyers to everyone in the front row to be handed down the rows. "It gives details on how much each student will need."

"What if we don't raise enough money for everyone to go?" Shikamaru asked yawning.

"We have a backup plan if that does happen. Now, let's put this to a vote. By show of hands, who is willing to put in the effort and go to the states?"

"I have a question first." Naruto looked at Gaara. "What about passports?"

"Yeah. Some of us can't afford that." Ino whined.

"The principal has already talked to some of the school's alums and they are willing to foot any bills that we, as a class, can't come up with. Since this is a senior trip, and because we had high marks at the beginning of the year, they felt it would be good for everyone to have a once in a lifetime experience. Does that satisfy you, Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Now, who wants to go?"

Some students raised their hand immediately. Others were still hesitant. Naruto wasn't even sure his mom would even let him go. He saw Shikamaru raise his hand.

"You want to go?"

"How many times will you get the chance to go to America with your friends?"

"Good point."

"Alright. Is that everyone?" Iruka asked as he started counting hands.

Naruto wanted to raise his hand. He wanted this opportunity. Then he saw Gaara raise his hand. Without thinking, Naruto rose his too.

"Looks like everyone wants to go. Those of you that don't want to go, that's fine. The school fund raiser will be an option for you. Those of you that do want to go, I have permission forms for you to give to your parents. You can pick one up before leaving class today. Now, let's start class."

During lunch, Naruto watched his friends goof around. They talked about the senior trip.

"You know, Konoha High may be a public school but we have a lot of elite students. I mean take Hyuuga and Uchiha. They wouldn't even need to do a fund raiser. They can just ask their dads for help." Kiba stated.

Shikamaru yawned, "you would think that, wouldn't you? Hell, going by those standards, I shouldn't have much trouble either but my parents are going to make me put in an effort if I want to go."

"I wonder what alumni are our backer." Naruto wondered.

"Who knows. For all we know it could be a Hyuuga or an Uchiha helping." Shika laid down.

Naruto thought about that. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and even Gaara could pay their ways without needing help. Students like Naruto, Kiba and others would have to depend on the fund raiser.

Naruto wasn't poor, no one in the school really was, but his parents didn't flaunt their money. They wanted Naruto to know that they started from nothing and struggled hard to make it to where they are now. His dad was a very big business man, working for Sasuke's father.

His mom was more of a house wife. Every now and then she'd help with conventions at one of the hotels for some of the senators. She used to be a designer so her skills were sought out when a major party was needed.

Still, Naruto wasn't sure if going to another country was something his mother would allow. Guess he didn't have any other choice but to ask her.

Naruto got home that day a bit later than expected. He was running different scenarios of his soon-to-be conversations with his mom. It started with him just asking for permission to giving what benefits he could have if he went.

"I'm home."

"Naruto, come here!"

Not good. She sounded angry. Did he forget to put his laundry in the basket? Did he get a bad grade and the school called her? Dammit, what did he do?

"Mom?" He joined her in the living room. He noticed his dad was home already. Damn he really was late.

"Sit." Kushina demanded.

"I'm sorry I was late. Time got away from me."

"That's not it. Your father came home early because Fugaku talked to him about your senior trip."

So, an Uchiha was a backer. "I want to go!" Naruto blurt out.

"No."

"Kushina, I think he should. Think about it. Yes, going so far is scary for us but Naruto wouldn't get a lot of chances to see the States."

"I don't care. What if something happens over there and I can't get to him?"

"We can't our lives full of 'what ifs'. Naruto is eighteen. All his classmates are. Wouldn't you have loved to go to America with your friends at that age." Minato was making the points Naruto was thinking of.

"Mom, here's all the paperwork and what I need to raise for me to go. There's also a permission slip. I have till next Friday to turn that in. Please. Most of my friends are going. I've always wanted to go to the States. This is just happening quicker than I thought."

"Sweetheart, I think this would be very good for Naruto."

"Fine but you have to raise the money on your own. We'll help only if your class falls short."

Naruto hugged his mom. "Thanks Mom."

"Now, dinner should be about down."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gaara laid on his bed. He already gave his paperwork to his dad the night before and it was already signed. His father just wanted him out of the house and a week away would work.

Gaara sighed. A whole week with his classmates. A week with Naruto. The thought of having Naruto close to him in a hotel made Gaara groan. That damn blonde just had a way of getting to him. His laugh. His smiles. His stupid jokes. He acted like an idiot but he knew Naruto was really smart.

He knew Naruto was into guys. It wasn't a secret. Well, not to him. The way Naruto obsessed over Sasuke like another fangirl, well, it was revolting. Sasuke Uchiha would never know what to do with someone like Naruto. But Gaara knew how.

Naruto Uzumaki was the perfect male specimen. He was tall, tanned and chiseled like some Greek god. Gaara had to be careful during PE not to get an erection whenever he saw Naruto lift his shirt or when they accidentally touch.

_Fucking hell!_ Gaara daydreamed himself into a full erection without realizing it. And he had to leave for school. _Think of __Kankuro__ naked._ Didn't work._ Think of Temari naked. _That worked a bit. _Think of Naruto getting fucked by Uchiha._ That not only worked but he made himself angry.

Gaara begrudgingly got up and left his room. His thinking process now had him in a foul mood. It was so bad he wanted to punish Uchiha for things he thought of. He needed to get ahold of himself. Though as he walked in the classroom, he saw Naruto talking to Uchiha and the elder Hyuuga.

_Dammit. Get away from them!_ Gaara almost shouted. Instead, he walked over to the group. "Can I talk to you, Uzumaki?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." Naruto followed him over to Gaara's desk. "What is it?"

"Are you going on the trip?"

"Yeah. My mom gave me hell and made me promise to be careful but she signed the papers. It's already on Iruka sensei's desk."

"Ok." Gaara went through his bag and pulled out his permission slip. "My dad signed mine, too. I think he just wants me gone." He placed the slip on the desk along with the others.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think they'll set the sleep schedules?"

"I would guess two to a room. Guys and girls in different rooms."

"Yeah. That's a lot of rooms. I mean there's, what, ten guys and four girls. So, they would need seven rooms. Not to mention all the chaperons coming."

"Seems so." Gaara sat down just as the bell rang. Gaara wasn't paying much attention to the literary that was being taught. His mind was thinking on who he wanted to share a room with. Logically, he wanted Naruto. He'll be damned if Naruto was going to share a room with Hyuuga or Uchiha. Maybe he could make a request.

When the lunch bell rang, Gaara went in search of Iruka sensei. He found his teach with Kakashi sensei.

"Gaara, is there something you needed?"

"Yes. I wanted to see about making a formal request to have a roommate when we go on our trip."

"Oh? And whom do you want to share a room with?" The masked sensei asked.

"Uzumaki."

"Naruto? Why?" Iruka was surprised.

"He's the only person I don't feel like killing." Gaara admitted.

"Gaara, you've come such a long way. Do you still feel like fighting people?" Iruka questioned.

"No. I'd just prefer to share a room with Uzumaki."

"I don't see why they can't share a room, Iruka. That'll just one less pair to worry about."

Iruka sighed. "I guess. Fine. If Naruto is ok with this then the two of you can share a room."

"Thank you, Sir." Gaara went to the lunchroom in search of Naruto. He found him horse playing with Inuzuka. "Uzumaki." Gaara sounded a bit harsher than intended.

"Oh, hey Gaara. What's up?" Naruto said letting go of Inuzuka's head.

"I need to talk to you again."

"Wow, Naruto. You got Sabaku to talk to you twice in one day. What did you do to him? Give him great head?" Inuzuka teased.

"Will you shut the fuck up! Sorry about that." Naruto followed Gaara a few feet away. Through, the damage was done. Gaara had images of Naruto on his knees in front of him with his cock in Naruto's mouth.

Gaara turned his back to Naruto. "I want to be your roommate on the trip."

"You what? I can barely hear you." Naruto walked to face Gaara. "Now what did you say?"

Gaara looked up into piercing blue eyes. "I want to be your roommate when we go to the States."

"Why me?" Naruto genuinely looked surprised.

"Because out of all the guys in our class, you're the only one that doesn't treat me like a freak and will actually talk to me."

"You're not a freak Gaara. Sure, you have some quirks but so do I."

Gaara looked away. "Irkua sensei said I had to ask you. If you agree you'll need to tell him you accepted my offer."

"Alright."

Gaara looked at Naruto again.

"What do you mean alright? You really want to room with me?"

Gaara noticed Naruto blushing. "Well yeah."

_Why is he blushing?_

"OK." Gaara walked away before he, too, started blushing. Dammit. Why does Naruto have such an effect on him?

"Hey, Sabaku."

Gaara froze when he heard his name said by Sasuke Uchiha. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"I heard you ask Naruto to be your roommate. Too bad you won't be in the room much. I plan on having him all to myself the whole week."

"Do what you want."

"Oh, I plan too. You see Hyuuga and I have a bet going on. We're trying to see which one of us will get to fuck Naruto's cute ass first. I don't see you as competition. I've known Naruto is gay for some time. I know how he looks at me. However, I'm not going to let that stuck up mother fucking Hyuuga have what should be mine. You'll see. You'll be sleeping in the hall most of the trip."

"Are you done threatening me?"

"Hed my warning." Uchiha walked away. There was no fucking way either of them where going to have Naruto. Though one thing did come out of this. He was the one that wanted to be fucked first. With that, Gaara started to make a plan. The trip wasn't for another four months. He had four months to try to build a better friendship with Naruto and see how Naruto felt about him. Four months. He could do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Almost three months later..._

Naruto was asked by Sakura to partner with her in the kissing booth at the fund raiser. He had to kiss the girls while Sakura kissed the guys. He didn't want to do it. Sasuke was her first choice but since he turned it down, Naruto was volunteered. The thought of kissing girls wasn't fun for him but it was for a good cause. A kiss on the cheek. Not so hard. The person bought a ticket by the booth to exchange for their kiss.

This one is their second fund raiser. The first one was a month ago and they raised just over half of what they needed. The last two and a half months have been crazy. Naruto tried to keep his distance from Gaara in fear said guy would change his mind about being his roommate.

Naruto liked the idea of sharing a room with the red head for a week. However, he would be alone with him for a week. It almost seemed like fate was toying with him. Dangling a carrot in front of his face. Not only that, it seems the news that he was going to share a room with Gaara got around and people were making comments about how they thought we'd share a bed not just a room. The images had Naruto blush almost every time he noticed Gaara looking at him.

"Hey Naruto, do you think Sasuke would like a kiss from me?"

Naruto turned to Sakura. He was already bored with her. He knew she only did this so she could snag a kiss from the raven-haired man. Seriously, she just couldn't get over the fact he wasn't interested in anyone.

"I don't know nor do I care."

"You can be such an ass, Naruto." She stated then Naruto could see hearts from her eyes. "All I want is for Sasuke to come see me. I'll give him a kiss and then he'll fall in love with me and we'll get married and have a big family." She sighed. "I just know he'll be mine. Then Ino pig will just have to shut up and be envious of me."

"You know, Sasuke could be gay."

Sakura punched Naruto's head. "Shut up! Sasuke is not gay. He's just been playing hard to get. You'll see. He'll be my boyfriend by the end of our trip."

Naruto nursed the lump he felt coming. "Whatever. When is this stupid thing going to start anyways?" Naruto looked at the line gathering. There were so many people.

"Alright. Are you two ready?" Kakashi sensei asked them.

"Yeah!" Sakura said as Naruto said, "as ready as I'm going to be."

"Good. Remember, just a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah yeah. We know." Naruto was bored with the task already. He looked at the line again and just couldn't fathom that so many girls wanted him to kiss them.

"Alright. First in line, go ahead." Kakashi said as he walked away.

The first few girls weren't bad. He just smiled as they sat next to him, kissed their cheek and they walked away either blushing or giggling. He really didn't see what was the big deal with them.

"There's Sasuke!" He heard Sakura admit. "I'd knew he'd come to see me."

But Sasuke wasn't in Sakura's line. He was in Naruto's line. Confusion struck Naruto as Sasuke passed all the girls in line to be next. When it was Sasuke's turn, Naruto was still confused.

"What are you doing here, teme?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke put his ticket in the small fish bowl by him.

"Isn't it obvious? I want a kiss from you." Sasuke sounded as cool headed as ever.

"I'm supposed to be kissing girls."

"Humor me, Naruto."

Naruto galped. A kiss on the check. That's all he had to do. Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke but Sasuke turned his head just as Naruto was about to make contact.

There Naruto was, kissing Sasuke Uchiha, in front of everyone.

The sound of gasps came from everywhere. Naruto was too stunned to move at first but recovered quick enough.

"You asshole! Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, I wanted a kiss from you."

Sasuke _was_ gay. And gay for Naruto. Naruto looked around as Sasuke left. Every girl in the vicinity either looked very angry or shocked. He looked around again, trying to see whom else saw what happened when his eyes found green eyes that had a mix of anger and hurt.

Gaara saw what happened. They stared at each other for a long time, then Gaara walked away.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. It seemed she was next in line. "Hey Hinata. Um...do you want a kiss too?"

She blushed a deep crimson. "If you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Hey don't worry about it. Come sit down." Naruto pushed aside what happened with Sasuke. He tried to just go back to what he was doing.

Hinata dropped off her ticket then slowly sat down.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be." Naruto quickly kissed her. "See? That wasn't too bad."

Hinata practically ran from the booth.

The whole thing lasted about another hour. Naruto wanted a break. He saw the line was getting shorter, so, he knew it wouldn't be much longer till the fair closed. Sakura stopped talking to him after the whole Sasuke thing. He even found pleasure when he saw Lee walking up to the booth for her.

Just as the line died out, Naruto saw an unsuspected guest. Neji Hyuuga was in his line. _Why is he here?_

"Hello Naruto." He said dropping off his ticket.

"Let me guess, you heard how Sasuke tricked me and now you want to see if you can too?"

"No. I just want to be next to you."

"So, you don't want a kiss?"

"Naruto, please. I did buy a ticket. Of course, I want a kiss."

_Are they trying to get me to publicly come out?_

"Fine. But if you try to trick me like Sasuke did, I'll punch you."

Neji just smiled. "No tricks."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. He leaned in to kiss Neji's cheek but felt Neji's hand on his leg. When he made contact, Neji's hand was practically covering his groin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"I just wanted you to know Sasuke isn't the only one that wants you."

Holy fuck! Neji was gay too? This was too much.

"I'm done." Naruto started to walk away from the booth.

"Wait Naruto! You still have a line. You can't leave yet."

"I... I just need a break."

Naruto used this time to get something to drink and go to the bathroom. As he walked out of the restroom, he found Gaara was waiting for him.

"I saw what happened."

"Yeah, well, everyone saw what happened. Those two dirty handed pricks used the kissing booth as their personally playground."

"Did you like it?"

Naruto looked at Gaara but he couldn't get a handle on what Gaara was feeling.

"No! I mean, the whole thing is for our trip, and I want to go, but not with them exploiting me like that."

"So, you don't have feelings for them?"

"Why do you ask?"-

"Answer the damn question, Uzumaki!"

"No. I don't have feelings for them."

"Good." Gaara started to walk away.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Naruto went back to the booth and was happy to see there was only a handful of girls left. Once the line was closed, he and Sakura went to turn in their tickets.

"Wow, you two really were busy." Kurani sensei stated. Nearly both bowls were full. "Good job."

"Naruto?"

He turned to Sakura as they walked away. "Yeah?"

"If you touch Sasuke again, I'll kill you."

"I don't want him."

"Good. He's mine."

"Yet he got in my line and not yours."

"You'll see. He was just trying to make me jealous."

"And it worked." Naruto walked away. All this crap just to go on a trip. It better be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was a week before leaving for their trip. They raised enough money to cover all expenses. The only thing everyone really need from their parents was money for food and souvenirs. The room assignments were known the day before. Gaara found it interesting that Uchiha and Hyuuga were going to share a room.

He didn't like the way the two of them kept looking at Naruto. Gaara never thought himself of a passive person but he wanted to protect Naruto. He knew Naruto could hold his own but it didn't matter to Gaara. Naruto was going to be his.

Iruka-sensei walked in. Everyone got settled in.

"Morning class. We have your passports ready for those of you that don't already have one. But to be safe, the other teachers and I won't hand them out till right before boarding the plane. While you are in the United States, everyone must carry these cards." Iruka-sensei held a laminated card. "This card has your name and that you are there as a school field trip should anyone stop you. Also, if that happens you are to immediately call one of your teachers for assistants. Any questions?"

Uchiha rose his hand, "why do we need that when we could just tell them?"

"This is a backup."

"Seems kinda dumb." Uchiha muttered.

"When I call your name, please come up and get your card." Iruka-sensei called everyone one by one. When Gaara got his card, he just stared at it. It had his stupid school ID picture. He subconsciously rubbed his forehead.

The ai tattoo on his head was a reminder that no one loved him. Not even his family. He and his father got in a heated argument and it was a result of rebellion. The school gave him hell for it but he didn't care. They could have kicked him out and he wouldn't have cared.

He watched Naruto go to the front of the class. His eyes went to that perfectly round ass. Gaara wanted so badly to bite it. Visions of him and Naruto wrapped in each other's arms naked danced in his mind. He wanted to know every inch of his body. Memorize it. He wanted to hear Naruto moan out his name.

Gaara had to shake his head. He then had to will away the semi erection he gave himself. Sharing a room with Naruto for a week and trying to control himself was going to kill him. More images of a naked Naruto played in his mind. Naruto undressing. Naruto in the shower. Did Naruto sleep in the nude? All these things were about to be known and seen in just a few days.

The rest of the day went slowly. Gaara just wanted to go home and sit in his room.

"Gaara? Wait up."

Gaara turned around to see Naruto running towards him. "Uzumaki."

"Stop that. You can call me Naruto. I mean we're going to be roommates. Anyways, I wanted to know what kind of games you like to play."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Games?"

Naruto flashed a grin. "Yeah. Like card games and such."

"I'm fairly good at poker."

"Cool. I wanted to get a deck of cards for us to play when we are in our room. That way we can waste time."

Gaara had other ideas on how they could pass the time but didn't say anything. "Alright. Just a fair warning, I hardly ever lose and when I beat you, I don't want to hear you crying about it."

"Maybe we can make wagers?"

"I don't want your money." Gaara started to walk away but Naruto grabbed his sleeve.

"We don't always have to use money. We can do like dares. Or maybe we can exchange favors."

That sounded promising. Gaara had all sorts of favors Naruto could do _to_ him. "What kind of favors?"

"Whatever you want." Naruto looked serious.

Gaara grinned. "You're going to regret saying that." This time Naruto didn't stop him from walking away.

00000000000000

It was the day of the trip. A sixteen-hour flight with one stop from Tokyo, Japan to Orlando, Florida. Gaara just wished whomever sat next to him was quiet and let him sleep. He brought a book with him but knew he'd finish it before landing. He also brought extra power blocks and his phone charger with his gaming headphones. Hopefully the WI-FI on the airplane would let him watch his shows.

Tamari dropped him off at the school. They were all to meet at the school at 6AM. It was an ungodly hour but since he never really slept, it wasn't a big deal. They were all to ride a bus to the airport at 6:30.

"Have fun. I'm gonna miss having you around."

"Don't lie, Tamari. No one is gonna miss me."

"Not true."

"Whatever." Gaara got out of the car, grabbed his luggage and waited for the rest of his class to show up. There were already a few people there. Gaara was even surprised to see Nara already there, yawning, but there. He looked around and found Hyuuga and Uchiha conversing.

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara turned around to see Naruto had walked up next to him. "Naruto."

"Man, I hope I don't have to sit next to them." Naruto jerked his head to the pair Gaara was looking at. "I don't want a repeat of what happened at the kissing booth."

"I don't either." Gaara muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Whom do you want to sit next too?"

Gaara watched Naruto look around the growing crowd. "I know Shikamaru will probably sleep the whole way, Choji will mostly likely be eating, Shino won't shut up about his bug collection, and I don't want to sit with any of the girls."

"That makes a very small list." Gaara noted that only really left him with Lee, Kiba and himself.

"Yeah. Kiba would be fun. He and I could play games the whole time."

"What about me?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm going to be in a room with you for seven days. I think we can be apart for a few hours."

"Did you get the deck of cards?"

Gaara watched Naruto reach in his back pockets. First pocket had his cell phone. He reached in the other pocket and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Yeah. I had Shikamaru teach me a few things on poker so I may be able to bet you now."

"Don't hold your breath."

"OK. Everyone is here. Please get on the bus." Kakashi-sensei instructed.

One by one everyone filed in the bus. Gaara chose a seat near the back. The ride to the airport wasn't long at that time of the day. Each student filed out and was handed their passports and tickets. They had at least one hour before boarding so Gaara went for coffee.

At the coffee shop he saw Hyuuga in line. Trying his best to ignore the long-haired boy, Gaara just looked in every direction but towards the front.

"You know, Sabaku, I wouldn't mind sitting next to Naruto for the next sixteen hours."

Gaara looked at the white eyed man in front of him. "You wish."

"I do wish. I could spend sixteen hours flirting with him and finding ways to turn him on."

"I doubt it'll work." Gaara said through gritted teeth.

"You never know." Hyuuga said taking a sip and walking away.

Gaara clinched his fists. _Don't show him he's getting to you._ Gaara took a few deep breaths before it was his turn at the counter. He ordered his coffee and walked back to the group. His eyes immediately found Naruto. He was talking to Nara and Inuzuka.

He heard their flight announcing boarding. Each person made their way to the gate. Gaara was seated by the window on the wing. Fine with him, he didn't care to see anything but clouds for hours on end. He got comfortable.

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara opened his eyes. Naruto was seating in front of him. "Guess we'll be next to each other on the plane too."

"Who are you sitting with?"

"Got lucky. Kiba and Shikamaru are sitting next to me."

"At least you won't be bored." Gaara closed his eyes again.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

_NO!_ Gaara opened his eyes to see Uchiha and Hyuuga sitting down. _This can't be happening._

"It seems this is going to be an interesting flight." Hyuuga commented as he sat next to Gaara with Uchiha on the aisle.

This was going to be the longest sixteen hours of Gaara's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Get me off this damn plane_! Naruto repeated in his head. It wasn't because Kiba kept trying to watch porn next to him, it was the comments he overheard Neji and Sasuke saying to Gaara. Naruto questioned how Gaara was able to exercise restraint. Naruto wanted to beat both their heads in.

Comments like "I wonder how well-built Naruto is" or "Do you think he shaves his chest" were just the nice ones. When they commented on how big his dick had to be, Naruto almost turned around and snapped at them. He couldn't though. It was a school trip and getting in a fight in the air might get him arrested. The only person he wanted to know those answers was the red-headed god behind him.

"Shitoberuto o shimete kudasai. Please fasten your seat belts." A voice overhead said. _Finally!_

When the plane finally landed, Naruto could barely hear anything. He stood and stretched. He looked behind him and watched Sasuke and Neji grabbed their things from the overhead compartment. Gaara remained seated. Naruto could actually see the little vain on his forehead twitch.

"Hey Gaara?" Gaara looked up. "I heard what they said. Don't worry about it. I do shave my chest though."

"I would have found that out when we got to our room." Gaara grunted.

_Ok, so cracking a joke right now wasn't a good idea._

When everyone was off the plane and collected their bags, they gathered together by the exit.

"We're heading to the hotel now. Everyone find your roommate and follow us. One more thing before we leave. There will be no drinking or adult shows rented. If anyone does this, they will be suspended when we return. Also, before I forget. There a midnight curfew. Anyone caught after midnight will receive a demerit." Asuma-sensei said before he led everyone to a charter bus.

"I guess you're stuck with me now." Naruto said as he sat down with Gaara.

"I could think of worse things." Gaara just looked at the ceiling.

Naruto on the other hand looked out the window. They passed a sign for SeaWorld. Then a giant farris wheel and what looked like a bungee drop. It was dark out so everything was lit up. Naruto soaked it all in. So did his classmates.

A few minutes later, they arrived to their hotel. The teachers checked everyone in then passed out room key cards. They were all scattered through the floors. Naruto's and Gaara's room were on the eighth floor. And so were Sasuke's and Neji's. The elevator ride made Naruto feel claustrophobic. He didn't want to be anywhere near those two. Not after everything he heard on the plane.

"210. 210. Here it is." Naruto tested his card. The green light shown. "Test your card, Gaara." Gaara reluctantly tested it. The light turned green for him too. They walked in the room. It was pretty nice. Two queen beds, desk, mini fridge, microwave, and a nice size bathroom.

"This is nice." Naruto said as he put his bag on one of the beds. "You don't mind if I take the one by the window, do you?"

"No." Gaara tossed his bag on the floor, sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm going to shower." Naruto dug in his bag for his sweats and boxers.

"Don't take too long. I want one too."

Naruto turned on the faucet and waited for the hot water to kick on. Once inside, he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about the long, brutal flight. He didn't care about the rude comments Sasuke and Neji kept making. All he cared about was how warm the water felt on his skin.

His mind started to wonder off to Gaara. He had six more days with him. In those six days he had to find the courage to tell Gaara how he felt. How was he going to break the icy exterior of Gaara Sabaku?

A knock came to the door. "Yeah, it's open."

Naruto heard the door crack open. "Don't use all the hot water."

"I'm almost done. Just need to wash off the soap."

"Fine." He heard the door close. How he wished Gaara would have just joined him. He left the door open for that reason.

He finished and dried off before putting on his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his neck and his hair still damp. "All yours." Naruto thought his eyes were playing a trick on him. _Was Gaara blushing?_

Gaara didn't say anything. He just grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. Naruto heard the door lock. He heard the shower come on and thoughts of a naked wet Gaara had Naruto fantasizing. He had to stop. He didn't want Gaara to walk out of the shower while he was sporting an erection.

He finished drying his hair and went to unpacking his bag. There were four drawers. He could have two and Gaara could have two. Even, right? When he finished, the bathroom door opened. Gaara was in pajama bottoms with a plain black t-shirt on. His hair was still a little wet.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I saved two drawers for ya. Figured you didn't want to keep digging in you bag every time you needed something."

"That's nice of you." Gaara started to unpack.

Naruto sat on his bed, shuffling the playing cards, as he watched Gaara finish up. "So? Want to play a round before bed?"

"What are we playing for?" Gaara asked as he joined Naruto on the bed.

"You pick." Naruto placed the deck in front of Gaara to cut. Gaara cut it and Naruto started handing out five cards each.

Before picking up their cards, Naruto waited for Gaara to say what's a stake.

"Alright. If I win, you sleep in my bed tonight." Gaara said picking up his cards.

_Did he just…?_ "Wait what?"

"That's my deal. If I win, you and I sleep in the same bed tonight."

"And if I win?" Naruto asked.

"That's up to you."

"If I win, you have to pretend to be my boyfriend tomorrow at Disney."

"Deal."

Naruto picked up his cards. He had a Queen of hearts, a Jack of spades, an Ace of spades, a seven of spades, and seven of clubs. He only had a pair but it wasn't good enough. He could try for a flush but it was too risky. The chances of getting a king and a ten of spades were too low. He watched Gaara through two cards down and grab two more. _Think Naruto_.

He tossed aside his queen and Jack. If anything, he could end up with three of a kind with Ace high. It was a gamble but worth it. His new cards were Seven of Hearts and an Ace of clubs. _No way!_ A full house.

"Call." Gaara demanded.

Naruto, confidently put his cards down. "Full house."

"Nice hand but not nice enough." One by one Gaara laid out an Ace of diamonds, a King of diamonds, a Queen of diamonds, a Jack of diamonds, and a ten of diamonds. "Royal flush."

"Well fuck me senseless! Dammit!"

"Don't make offers you can't keep, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Gaara with shock. He was smiling. Gaara was smiling. "You're some kind of card shark, aren't you?"

"I told you I hardly ever lose. Now, time for bed." Gaara got off Naruto's bed and walked over to his. "Come on. A deal is a deal."

"Yeah. I'm coming."

"Not yet." Naruto heard Gaara mutter. Did Gaara just…does Gaara like him too?"

"Hey Gaara, can I ask you something?"

"Get in bed first." Gaara said as he laid down and shut off the light.

Naruto was temporarily blinded. When the soft lights from outside helped him see where the bed was, he climbed in bed with Gaara. "Do you…do you like me?"

Nothing was said for a long time. Naruto started to think Gaara fell asleep.

"Yes."

Naruto turned his head to the red-head next to him. Ok, he wasn't expecting that. "Good." Naruto closed his eyes.

"If you want, I'll still be your boyfriend tomorrow."

That was _not_ what he thought Gaara would say. "O…okay." Naruto closed his eyes but didn't sleep much that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't get angry with the conversation that happens with Gaara, Naruto and the random people in one of the wait lines. I speak Spanish and sometimes do the same thing so others don't hear what I'm saying. I know it's rude but it's only for a minute.**

Chapter Six

Gaara didn't get a wink of sleep. Why? Because of the certain blonde next to him draped his arm over Gaara's waist right when Gaara was about to fall asleep. Currently, said blonde was using Gaara's shoulder as a pillow.

With Gaara's free hand, he lightly grazed Naruto's arm. When Naruto didn't move, Gaara adjusted himself where now he was spooning the other man. It felt odd for him to be holding anyone but this was Naruto. The only person he felt comfortable enough to be this close.

Gaara looked over at the clock. The red light was reading 6:43 AM. There was no point to even try to sleep now. Instead, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed holding his crush. After sometime, Naruto started to stir.

He started to stretch only to noticed the position he was in. Gaara looked down as blue eyes looked up.

"Morning." Gaara said.

"Morning." Naruto tried to untangle himself but Gaara was having none of that. "I have to pee."

Gaara let him go. A few minutes later, Naruto crawled back in bed.

"About last night. You don't have to pretend if you don't want to."

"Who said I was going to pretend?"

Naruto sat up, looking at Gaara with dismay. "Seriously?"

Gaara sat up too. He grabbed Naruto's hand. "I'm not going to play mind games with you. I like you. If you want it to be, we can start going out."

They sat in silence for a long time. It was killing Gaara not knowing what Naruto was thinking. Someone knocked on the door. The interruption pissed off Gaara but he got up to see who was at the door. It was Inuzuka.

"Sup? Hey breakfast started and I wanted to see if you two wanted to eat."

"Let us get dress, Kiba." Naruto said joining them at the door.

"Ok. See you soon." Gaara closed the door and walked past Naruto. Now he was really pissed. Was Naruto trying to run away after he confessed his feelings?

"Hey Gaara?"

Gaara turned on his heels. "What?" He didn't mean to make it sound so snippy.

"Yes."

"Come again?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Naruto smiled.

"Good. We should get dressed and show up together. Start letting people know."

"But what about the teachers? What if they find out and make us switch rooms?"

Gaara pondered it over a minute. Naruto was right. Boys and girls weren't supposed to be in each other's room to prevent sex. If they knew he and Naruto were now dating, they may make them switch rooms with others.

"We'll have to be careful. At the parks, they'll hardly see us. I guess we can hold hands and stuff like that where people can't see us."

Gaara watched Naruto blush. It was sort of cute on him.

"Yeah but I'm still going to hold your hand when we're in lines."

The two dressed, had breakfast and then met up with the rest of the class in the lobby.

"Here's everyone's ticket for Walt Disney World. You have till closing to be there. It closes at 10 PM tonight. The bus will be available to bring people back after 5 PM. If you want to come back before that or the bus isn't there at the moment, you'll have to call a taxi." Iruka stated as he handed everyone their ticket as they entered the bus.

"I want to go on Space Mountain." Naruto exclaimed once they entered the park.

Gaara thought it would be a good dark place to hold Naruto without any teachers seeing them. "Fine but that means you have to ride the Seven Dwarf Mine Train with me."

"Deal." Naruto grabbed his hand and led him towards the indoor roller coaster. Naruto's other friends trailed behind. Once inside, Gaara took the opportunity to bring Naruto close to him while they waited for their turn. He mostly listened to Naruto and his friends talk while held his boyfriend.

Gaara had fun on the coaster. More fun than he expected. He and Naruto waited for the rest of their party to join them before walking to the Mine Train. It was too exposed to have Naruto by his side too close.

The party went about chatting as they waited in line when Gaara heard girls' voices behind him.

"That blonde is cute."

"Yeah but the red head is cuter."

Gaara leaned on a pole, crossing his arms, so he could get a better view of the girls behind him. There was a short-haired blonde and a long-haired brunette. Gaara flashed a smile.

"Naruto. These girls are talking about how cute you look." Gaara said in Japanese to avoid the girls hearing him.

"Nani?" Naruto turned around.

The girls started to look anywhere but the two of them. "We could make them jealous." Naruto replied, also in Japanese. He reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand pulled in a tight embrace.

Gaara heard the blonde girl whisper to the other, "So kawii."

Gaara smiled at her. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Very little. I know enough to say hello, how are you, and good bye. Plus a few words here and there."

Naruto chuckled. "What's your favorite word?" Gaara expected it to be some sort of cuss word.

"Usuratonkachi." She said practically perfectly.

So, not a cuss word but an insult.

"Ok, that's not bad. How did you learn?" Naruto said turning around wrapping his arms around Gaara and putting his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"You two look so cute."

"Thanks."

Gaara pulled away from Naruto. "We have to be careful." He said in English.

"Oh yeah."

"How did you learn Japanese?" Naruto asked again.

"Honestly, it started with anime but then I started to teach myself."

_Weebos. Great._ Gaara resisted rolling his eyes.

"I started to learn English watching TV too." Naruto laughed.

The group talked to the girls while they waited. Turned out they were pass holders and came to the park almost on a weekly basis. They seemed nice. When it was their turn, the guys said good bye to the girls and entered their barrel.

"Alright, one more coaster then we can do the small rides." Naruto stated as he and Inazuka started towards what looked like the Wild West.

"What's thing one called."

"Big Thunder Mountain." He heard Nara answer. "I want to try that ride the girls were talking about. What was it? Jungle Cruise?"

"Yeah. They said we'd get a laugh out of it."

Gaara just nodded and went on the roller coaster. However, Jungle Cruise, he didn't enjoy. Although his boyfriend and his friends couldn't stop laughing, Gaara was trying very hard not to cringe. He wasn't fond of puns.

When the fireworks display ended after nine Gaara wanted to head back to the hotel. He waved to his party but Naruto followed him.

"You don't have to leave with me, you know."

"I know but I want to." They made their way to where the bus was supposed to be but it wasn't there.

Gaara looked at the line of Uber and Lift drivers. "Either we wait for it to come back or we get a taxi."

"If we get a taxi, we could be alone."

Gaara looked at his boyfriend. "We'll be alone once we get to our room."

"Yeah but in the taxi, we don't have to worry about a teacher seeing us."

Gaara thought it over, grabbed Naruto's hand and walked to the nearest Uber. He gave the hotel name, buckled up, waited for Naruto to buckle before pulling Naruto close enough to kiss him.

He's been wanting to kiss Naruto all day. It wasn't something sweet either. It was rough.

"Um…we're here." The driver stated a few minutes later.

Gaara pulled away, paid the driver and the pair went to their room. Once the door closed, Gaara attacked Naruto. They landed on the bed, making out and trying to feel each other.

"Ga…Gaara stop." Naruto panted.

Gaara stopped trying to catch his breath.

"We don't have to rush anything. I'm going to be with you for the next few days. We have time."

"You seriously think I'm going to be in a hotel room with you and not want to fucking touch you?"

"No but I don't want to rush this." Naruto pushed back a lock of Gaara's hair.

Gaara pulled away to a sitting position, bring Naruto with him. "Ok. You should shower first. I need to cool down."

"Sure." Naruto got up then Gaara heard the shower start.

"Lock the door or you'll regret it!" Gaara shouted. He chuckled when he heard the lock click.

Five more days. He had five more days with his sexy blonde next to him. If Naruto wouldn't have stopped him, they would have been naked by now. He was going to have Naruto moaning like a whore before the week was out. That was his plan. Just how was he going to do it?


	7. Chapter 7

Wild Coaster

Chapter 7

Naruto stood next to the Epcot ball waiting for his turn to get inside. Spaceship Earth. The map said it's supposed to show you the evolution on man throughout the years. He managed to con Gaara, Kiba, and Sai to join while everyone else was checking out Club Cola. Free sample cokes from around the world? Yeah, Naruto was on that next before they'd hit Sourin'.

What Naruto wasn't looking forward towards was standing in line with Neji and Sasuke right behind them. Every time his eyes met with theirs, they would wink, grin or blow a kiss. Luckily every time they did it, Gaara had his back turned to them. Which was a very good thing. Didn't need a fight started that would cause them to be ejected from the park.

That night he slept in Gaara's arms. Gaara was right. They just started to date so they didn't need to rush anything. However, trying to keep his hands off him today was becoming difficult. All Naruto wanted to do was pull Gaara into his arms, kiss him and act like normal couples do.

_Can't let the Sensis know._ Naruto repeated the mantra again in head.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto turned his attention away from the Jetsons style spaceship towards his red-headed green-eyed boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm cool. We're almost inside."

Gaara leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear. "It's a dark ride. No one will see us and I kiss you."

Gaara's breath sent a shiver down Naruto's back. He felt himself blush when he saw the wicked grin the pale man standing in front of him was giving him. Naruto galped.

He looked at the entrance. Ok, yeah, it made sense. The ride was indoors so, yeah, no one would see them. But…but to really be able to do a ride now…the thought fully hit Naruto. He could now make out with Gaara on a ride and not worry about any teachers seeing anything.

With his new thoughts, he anticipated inching to the front of the line.

"So, who's sitting with who?" Sai asked.

"That's a dumb question. Red won't let anyone but him ride with Naruto. So, I guess it's me and you. Just don't try to hit on me." Kiba retorted.

"Why would I hit on you? You smell like wet dog and you'd want to do it doggie style every time."

"I don't smell like dog! And what's wrong with doggie style?"

Sai looked him over. "If you like being bent over, I have a few ideas."

"What did I just walk into?" Naruto heard Kiba ask as he and Gaara entered their seats. Almost as soon as it was dark, Naruto felt Gaara's hand grab and fist full of hair. Gaara turned Naruto's head towards him. The two stopped when there was enough light where they thought others would see them, but once it was dark again…well, Naruto didn't remember much of the ride.

"Man, Sai wouldn't shut up about what he wants to do to me when we get back to our room tonight. Why couldn't I share a room with Shino?"

"Think of it this way, Sai is pretty flexible." Naruto said as their little group walked over to Club Cola.

"Oi, Naruto! Try this one!" Naruto joined Choji and Shikamaru. "I swear it's the best."

"Don't! I'm telling you; you'll hate it." Shika protested.

"Well now I have to try it." Naruto grabbed the flimsy cup from Choji and gulped down the drink. Instant regret. Coughing, Naruto looked over at Choji. "What the fuck was that?"

"Beverly. Worst drink they have here. I knew you'd fall for it." Choji answered between cackles.

"If that one drink it bad, I don't think I want to try any of them." Gaara sourly stated.

"We need to try them. Then we can head over to The Land. I want to do Sourin'."

"They have another ride in the same area. It's called Living off the Land. It's a boat ride of how farm life helps everyone." Shikamaru explained as Naruto tried Brazil's drink.

"Sweet. Let's go. I really want to try that Test Track and Mission Space."

Gaara placed a hand on the small of his back. "This park doesn't have a lot of rides. It's basically two parks. Future World and World Showcase."

"World Showcase is nine different countries. Japan being one of them." Shikamaru added as he, Naruto and Gaara walked outside.

Sai, Kiba and Choji joined shortly.

"Get me away from this crazy man before I kick his ass." Kiba stated.

Naruto felt like he was flying. Though that's how you're supposed to feel in Sourin'. He hadn't expected to be sprayed with water with the whale jumped out.

World Showcase. A nice change from Test Track and Mission Space. The flipped a coin on which side to start on. Mexico won. As the group made their way inside, the smell of tequila hit them. The place was full of color. Naruto stopped to admire the Dias De Los Merdes things.

"The ride doesn't have a long line. Let's go." Sai suggested. As the group filed up, Naruto notice Gaara was more into PDA. Not that Naruto minded. Since their big make up session, Naruto didn't mind Gaara rubbing his back or pulling them close together.

The Three Cabaerros was a boat ride so the mood was relaxing. The couple held hands. Right before they got off, Naruto squeezed Gaara's hand.

The visited Norway, took pictures with the troll. Toured China, taking pictures with Mulan. In Germany, they ate soft pretzels. They didn't venture too much in Italy. A few pictures, at most.

"Can we skip America? There really isn't anything I wanna see here." Kiba complained.

"How about we try the turkey leg?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to get full before we sit down for dinner." Shikamaru complained.

"I wanna try the leg!" Choji pipped up.

"Where are we gonna eat anyways?" Naruto asked as he got in line.

"Japan is next." Sai said looking at the map.

"We can have Japanese food when we go home. I'd say either France or England." Gaara countered.

Everyone but Shikamaru and Gaara got a turkey leg. The group sat by the stage while they ate.

"That was great! I want another one." Choji commented.

"Nah man. We have so much other foods to try. Hey, why don't we just eat here? None of us want food from home and that leg didn't fill me up." Naruto asked trying to give Gaara a puppy dog look without everyone else seeing.

"So, you'd rather have burgers than a nice sit-down dinner?"

"We can sit down here." Naruto answered Gaara.

Naruto watched Gaara looking around. "What do you all think?"

"I mean, we're already here." Shikamaru answered rubbing the back of his neck. "This is such a drag. Let's go eat."

After they had their meal, they made their way to Japan.

"This is a lot of anime stuff." Kiba stated.

"We can get anything here back home." Gaara countered.

"Yeah but we can say we bought it America. Oh look! Nico stuff!" Naruto rushed over to the section of his favorite anime. "I'm buying this!"

"Don't you already own that?" Shika asked.

"Yes, but this is in English." Naruto watched him roll his eyes.

They moved down he displays until Naruto and Choji saw they had sweets. "Candy!"

"Are you on vacation?" A small petite lady asked in Japanese.

"Yeah. We're here on a school trip." Gaara answered. Naruto looked at her name tag. Yui from Tokyo.

"That's nice to hear. I miss home but it's nice here."

"How can you wear all that and deal with this heat?" Choji asked grabbing another bag of chips. "I need a basket."

"It's not too bad. I'm inside with A/C. It helps."

"I'm sure it does. Naruto, are you finished?"

Naruto looked over at his boyfriend. "I think I'm just going to get some candy with this shirt."

"Then let's pay."

As they all walked out of the store a drum display started. They watched men and women banging the drums. It was nice.

They walked past Morocco and made their way to France. Naruto saw a line near the fence. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Character photo shoot." Sai answered looking at the map again. "Belle. I do not think I know how that is."

"She's from Beauty and the Beast." Naruto commented before looking at his boyfriend. "We should get a picture."

"Why the hell do I want a picture with a Disney Princess?" Gaara replied shocked.

"Because I asked you too?"

"Not a good enough answer, Naruto."

"I'll take a picture with you, Naruto." Kiba said. Naruto stuck out his tongue at Gaara as he walked away from him and got in line.

Not paying attention, Naruto felt arms wrap around his waist. "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it." Gaara whispered in his eye. An involuntary shiver when down Naruto's back.

Once they reached England (Untied Kingdom) Naruto was starting to get tired. Canada wasn't as exciting as it sounded but they did stop to listen to the music.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Naruto whispered at Gaara.

"You don't want to stick around for the fireworks?"

"All the fireworks I want is from you." Ok, that sounded cheesy.

Gaara nodded. "Everyone, we're going to retire for the day."

"But it's early." Choji announced.

"Naruto and I are tired. We need our energy for Universal Studios tomorrow."

"I'll come too." Shikamaru added with a yawn.

The trio waved good bye and made their way to the bus. Once they reached it, Naruto saw Neji and Sasuke already sitting down. Naruto sighed as he claimed a seat. Once they got to the hotel, Naruto thought Gaara was going to strangle the two. Neji and Sasuke were near the back while Naruto and party were in the middle. Uchiha and Huuga would make comments on how they wanted to see Naruto naked. How they would tag team him and wondered how well of a bottom Naruto would make.

The couple rushed to their room.

"I swear I'll kill them if they don't shut up." Gaara punch the wall.

Naruto plopped on the bed. "Ignore them. They know they're getting to you."

"It's working." Gaara joined his boyfriend.

"I know what will take your mind off them."

Naruto saw Gaara raise an imaginary eyebrow before Naruto climbed on his lap. Naruto started kissing Gaara. Soft at first but Gaara was having none of that. Gaara grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss.

Before Naruto could do anything else, Gaara flipped them. Now Naruto was under Gaara and he could feel Gaara's member press against his. Gaara moved his hips, grinding himself with frustration. Naruto wanted him to do it without pants on.

Naruto took a breath as Gaara stopped long enough to pull their shirts off before going back to his lips. Now, Naruto racked his nails on Gaara's back. He enjoyed the sounds Gaara was making. To really push his boyfriend, Naruto raised his hips so their members really rubbed against each other.

"I'm not fucking you tonight, Naruto." Gaara hissed.

"I want to do something at least."

Naruto watched Gaara's lips form a smile. _Yep. I'm fucked_. Naruto thought as Gaara got off of him. Gaara reached out and undid Naruto's pants and quickly release him of them. Shoes and shocks as well, leave a very naked Naruto looking at his boyfriend stare at him like he just unwrapped the most delicious piece of candy in the world.

Naruto watched Gaara return between his legs. Gaara stopped with Naruto cock in his face.

"Try to keep quiet. We don't want anyone knowing what we're doing in here." It was the only warning Naruto got as Gaara engulfed Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a load moan before biting his lower lip. Naruto wanted to watch the glorious red head bobbing but the sensation was too much. Gaara was not only bobbing but he was making a suction sensation. It was driving Naruto crazy.

Questions on where Gaara learned these things ran through his mind, until he heard a _pop_ and the warmth of Gaara's mouth leave him.

"Don't you have a gag reflex?" Naruto asked gasping for air.

"No." Before Naruto could ask anything again, Gaara started to pump Naruto cock before dipping down and wrapping his mouth around the head. The gratification of both pleasures was intense. Naruto looked down to see Gaara's jade eyes staring up at him. He almost came with that look but Gaara seemed to take his sweet time.

Before Naruto could complain, Gaara swallowed more of the cock in his mouth, still giving small pumps. Naruto was going insane. He didn't want to come yet. He was enjoying this too much. Gaara started on the suction thing again and Naruto let out a very load moan.

"Moan into the pillow or I'll stop. We don't want anyone to stop us." Gaara said very husky as he still pumped. Once Naruto had the pillow over his face, he could feel Gaara return. Naruto felt Gaara pull his legs apart a bit more then let go of the cock. Gaara never stopped pumping him. A few seconds late, Gaara stopped pumping Naruto to completely engulf him again. Naruto was more than happy to receive this treatment. However, what happened next, he wasn't expecting. Naruto felt Gaara insert a finger matching the pumps the bobbing.

That did it. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He emptied himself in his boyfriend's mouth. He heard Gaara swallowing greedily. Though, Gaara didn't stop fingering his ass until Naruto was fully emptied. Naruto felt Gaara pull away and removed the pillow. He was happy he did have it. Everyone on the floor would have heard him.

Panting, Naruto looked up at his red headed lover. "Where did you learn that?"

"I read a lot."

Naruto couldn't figure out how reading would have made Gaara an expert. "You should lend those books."

"Why? You can practice on me all you want."

"Like now?" Naruto sat up and placed his hand over Gaara's member.

"No. When it's my turn, I won't cum in your mouth, it'll be your ass."

Naruto blushed.

"It's still kind of early, do you want to go down stairs and have some food?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Get dressed." Gaara kissed Naruto before reaching for his shirt. Naruto could taste remints of himself on his boyfriend's lips. That only made Naruto grow hard again.

_Soon._ He thought. _Soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I started this story before Covid-19 started. The theme parks are very different now. Especially Universal, which is why they aren't wearing masks, sanitizing, or keeping social distance. This is how Universal Studios was before the pandemic. Thank you.**

Chapter 8

Gaara was in better spirits the next morning. He started his day almost the same way he went to sleep. While Naruto was asleep Gaara slid a hand to the blonde's package. He first started with slow pumps but then the urge to do more got the better of him. Soon he found himself with his mouth full of Naruto's cock.

Afterwards, the two got up, had quick showers and went to meet everyone downstairs. The groups were conversating between themselves until Inuzuka and Nara spotted them.

"Want to team up with us?" The dog lover asked.

"Who else is in the group?" Naruto questioned.

"Choji and Sai." Nara replied to while Gaara inwardly groaned.

He noticed the group was quiet and looking at him. They were waiting for his response. "Sure, but we're not going to stop at every food station like we did at Epcot."

"I agree with Sabaku. Choji eats too much and I want to do rides." Nara said rubbing his neck.

"I heard there are, like, weight restrictions on some rides." Naruto added.

"Well there goes most of the rides I wanna do."

Gaara looked over at the obtuse boy. "There are simulated rides I'm sure you can ride." He commented.

"Alright. What side are we starting at? Islands of Adventures or Universal Studios?" Naruto inquired once they passed City Walk.

"We should do Islands. There's more thrill rides there." Nara answered.

The rest of the group nodded as they made their way towards The Hulk. It was a roller coaster filled with twisted and turns and loops. Gaara wondered if he really wanted to do it but one look at Naruto's eyes, well he knew the blonde would hound him until he agreed.

The group went to the lockers and emptied their pockets then waited in line.

"Oh man, this is gonna be so much fun." Inuzuka stated as the group moved forward. "Too bad Choji couldn't pass the test seats but that's what he gets for eating so much."

"He'll get over it. He can't get on Dr. Doom either if the seats are the same way." Nara said.

"No, but he can ride Spider-Man and Popeye." Sai finally spoke up.

"I'm not sure I want to walk the park wet." Gaara voiced.

"We're doing Jurassic Park. It's a wet ride, so, I don't see what's the matter." Naruto said grabbing Gaara's hand.

Gaara squeezed Naruto's hand before pecking his cheek. Naruto started blushing. Naruto blushed even more when Gaara smiled at the blonde and placed an arm around the blonde's waist.

Once the group reached the front, they were directed to their seats and instructed to buckle up. Gaara took a deep breath as the ride propelled him up and over.

Once the ride was over, everyone regrouped with single member that was left behind. Unfortunately, Nara was right and he had to sit out the tall drop ride. Gaara was happy when the ride was over. It wasn't that he hated the right, he just didn't like the climb.

"Man, this sucks. I don't want to keep sitting out on all the cool rides." Akimichi complained.

"That's what you get for being such a fa…." Inazuka had Nara's hand over his mouth not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"Do you want to get us kicked out?" Nara asked releasing dog boy's mouth.

"Spider-Man is right next door. That should be something you can do." Sai said with his fake smile.

"I want to do that again." Naruto stated when they stepped out.

"I'm not waiting another thirty minutes so I can be thrown around." Gaara remarked.

"Killjoy." Naruto said sticking his tongue at Gaara.

Gaara leaned in Naruto's ear. "Do that again and I'll put it to good use."

Naruto gulped and blushed. Gaara smiled at him before kissing the hyperactive blonde.

"So, Popeye's" Inazuka suggested.

The group got soaking wet!

Kong was the next ride they did. Gaara wasn't comfortable walking around with soggy socks but he loved the way Naruto's hair was plastered to his face. Which only meant his hair looked similar. He questioned his sanity when he agreed to go on a ride with nearly a hundred-foot drop just to get wet again. But he did it and, of course, Naruto forced him to ride front row.

"I'm paying the $5 to dry off a bit in the big dryer." Gaara told Naruto as he went to the dyer and inserted his money.

"I'm joying you!" Naruto said jumping in with him. Gaara didn't mind. He just wished he brought a backpack with a second pair of dry shoes and socks. He knew his feet were going to be pruney by day's end.

"We should eat." Nara suggested. "There's a restaurant around the corner." He stated putting away the map.

"Finally, food." Akimichi looked pleased.

They walked over to Dino Burgers, placed their orders and sat down.

"So, what's next?" Sai asked popping a fry.

"There's Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's Motorride. I think both Choji will have to sit out." Naruto said between chews.

Gaara looked at him with annoyance before looking at his phone. He downloaded the app the night before to keep track of wait times. "Hagrid's has a two hour wait. I don't see the point of waiting two hours for a five-minute ride."

"I agree with Sabaku. We still have a whole other park to do."

"I would like to do it." Sai commented.

"No. Choji already has to wait for Forbidden Forest. We shouldn't make him wait another two hours." Naruto replied.

"Thanks, Naruto." The man in question looked upset.

"So, one more ride on this side, we get on the Hogwarts Express and then what? What's next?" Gaara questioned finishing his burger. He couldn't figure out why Americans could eat them regularly. His was bland and dry.

"Um," Nara looked at the map again. "There's Escape from Gringotts but it's a coaster so I don't think Choji can ride it."

Gaara looked at the wait time. "The app says there's a forty-five-minute wait. Akimichi, you think you can wait that long?"

"Yeah. That's better than two hours."

"We should finish eating and do the last ride." Sai said popping a few more fries in his mouth.

"Wouldn't our last ride be the train ride?" Inazuka stated grabbing his tray.

"Kiba, don't get technical right now." Nara said following him to dispose his contents.

The group of six walked over to the Hogwarts Castle to ride Forbidden Journey. Akimichi stated he would wait near the stage. Since all the guys had were their wallets and phones, they had no need for the lockers.

While waiting in line, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist kissing his neck. Gaara groaned a few times only to gasp when Naruto nipped at him. "Naruto's you're going to make me cause and scene if you keep that up."

"Maybe I want to start something." Naruto whispered his Gaara's ear.

Gaara pulled Naruto around to face him. He pressed the smaller blonde against himself before whispering his said blonde's ear. "Feel that? That's for you later tonight if you don't stop. This is your only warning." Gaara kissed Naruto before releasing him. Even in the dark, Gaara could see Naruto's face go red.

Spiders! Why did it have to be spiders? Gaara questioned over and over again while his group waited to board the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't even enjoy the train ride to King's Cross station. (Or at least that's what Nara called it.) Once entered Diagon Alley, Gaara stared at the white, decerped dragon.

"What's it supposed to do?" Gaara asked.

"Breath fire every few minutes." Nara answered. "We can wait for it to flame throw at us now or after the ride."

"Let's do it afterwards." Inazuka answered.

"Since I'll be outside, I'll wait for it and send you guys the video." Akimichi added. "I'm going to be out here anyways, so why not do it? That way we don't have to wait for the next ride. Just, how do I know when it's gonna blow?"

Gaara and Nara both looked at their phones. Nara beat him.

"It makes a growling sound. It happens every 10 minutes."

"Cool. So, I miss it the first time, I'll just wait for the next time."

"Make sure during one of those times, you take pictures too." Naruto suggested.

"Sure man."

The five members doing the ride walked in. Again, Naruto was kissing Gaara's shoulder, placing a hand on his ass, or licking his neck. "Naruto, I warned you." Gaara growled between gridded teeth.

"Maybe I'm asking for it." Naruto replied nipping Gaara's ear.

Gaara had to use all his strength to will his erection away. Naruto was doing it on purpose. So, did that mean he could finally have his blond beneath him tonight? Oh, how he wanted to hear Naruto moan and say his name. By the time they reached the train carts, Gaara had his mind racing with what he wanted to do to his blonde.

"That was so much fun!" Naruto said as the party rejoined their left behind member.

"Man, I got some awesome footage of the dragon breathing. I was so close; I could feel the heat." Akimichi said. "I'll send them to you guys now."

Gaara received a group text with both video and photos. "Fear factor doesn't sound that much fun. Why don't we go to MIB?"

"Yeah. That's cool." Sai said.

As the group, Akimichi included, lined up to get on the ride; Gaara pulled Naruto close to him.

"Because of your teasing, I plan on making you every sore tonight. You didn't heed my warning so now you're going to pay." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto visibly shuttered only making Gaara smile.

Gaara didn't do very well. He never played a shooting game before so his score was pitiful. Everyone decided not to do The Simpson ride and made their way towards Transformers.

"There are two other rides kinda hidden on the other side." Nara stated looking at the map again. "Fast and Furious and The Mummy."

Gaara looked at the app. Then looked at it again. "I don't think we should do Fast and Furious."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"There's only a ten-minute wait. So, I'm guessing it isn't a really big hit."

"There's an E.T. ride around the other corner but that's the kiddie section." Nara continued.

"Pass." Inazuka said. "I wanted to do that big ass coaster over there."

Everyone looked over at the red coaster that took you straight up and then dropped you in what looked like an R.

"We have to do that." Naruto stated.

"It's called Rip Ride Rocket. It's next to Minions. There's also something called Jimmy Fallon's New York adventure."

"So what order are we doing this? Transformers, Mummy, Minions, and then Rip Ride."

"I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do Mummy or Rip Ride since they're coasters." Akimichi stated. "And I'm not interested in doing a ride through New York City."

"I'll sit out with you on the Mummy, Choji." Sai commented. "I'm not interested in it."

"Thanks man."

"Alright," Nara started, "since we're next to Transformers, we can start there. Then mummy, Rip Ride and end with Minions." He ended putting away the map.

"Works for me." Inazuka said clapping his hands together.

The rides weren't so bad. Gaara enjoyed them but Minions. You could obviously tell the ride was meant to be 3D. Right now, the group were walking around the Universal Studios store looking for souvenirs. Gaara was looking for his sister. He didn't care about his brother much. He looked at the stuffed owl near the Harry Potter section (he couldn't remember its name. He believed it started with an H) and thought how much Naruto might like it. Naruto didn't seem like a stuffed animal kind of person but the image of Naruto holding the bird made Gaara smile. So, he grabbed one. He then walked over to the things saying Universal Studio Florida and grabbed a shirt for Tamari. He looked around for Naruto, spotting him on the other end of the store, then went to pay and then join his soon-to-be lover.

"What did you buy?" Naruto asked when the red head walked over to the blonde.

"Just some gifts. I didn't really get anything at Disney and I had to get my sister something."

"That's nice. Kiba and I are thinking of getting these Minions or one of those Venom toys. I already found some earrings for my mom."

Gaara watched his party browse the store and then make purchases. Then they headed towards the bus. Unfortunately, Hyyuga and Uchiha were standing there waiting too. They've gone all day without catching a glimpse of them and now they had to ride back to the hotel with them. Gaara didn't care. All Gaara cared about was getting his blonde in their room, getting him naked and burying himself inside Naruto's ass. He didn't care what two miserable guys wanted. Through the thought accrued to him that he should warn Naruto about their plan.

On the return ride, Naruto traced small circles on Gaara's knee, slowly making his way up. Gaara pant's felt very tight and he restrained himself from pulling his blonde over his lap and kiss him. Luckily, the bus stopped and everyone entered the hotel.

Gaara took long and deep breaths as he rode the elevator with Uchiha and Hyyuga while, also, trying not to attack Naruto just yet. Once the doors opened, everyone exited and walked towards their rooms. Gaara reached for the card key, inserted it and as soon as the door closed he dropped his bad and pulled the blonde towards him and starting a heated kiss.

Naruto teased him enough all day. Now, he was going to pay. Dearly. Gaara felt Naruto tugging at his shirt. He pulled away just enough rid both of them of the offensive fabric before resuming their kiss. Gaara pushed Naruto against the door, pressing his erection against Naruto. He worked on Naruto's pants. Undoing the button and pulled the zipper down. Naruto's pants sagged on his hips.

But Gaara wanted more. He pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers releasing said person's impressive girth. Gaara dropped to his hunches placing the tanned erection over his face. He licked his lips before taking the tip in his mouth, licking the slit and grazing his teeth over it.

"Gaara, please. Don't tease me." Naruto groaned.

Gaara removed his mouth and started pumping the cock in front of him. "You've teased me all day." Gaara retorted.

"I'm sorry. Please, I want to be yours."

"Oh, you will be." Gaara stood. "Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed." Gaara walked away towards the window letting Naruto do as ordered. When he turned back, Naruto was on the back with feet flat on the bed spread eagle.

If Gaara wasn't so turned on, he might have gotten a nose bleed. He slowly walked over to Naruto, taking painfully slow measures to remove his shoes, socks, then pants. Leaving him in his boxer briefs. He positioned himself between Naruto's tanned, muscular legs.

"You're mine." Gaara growled claiming Naruto's lips again. Naruto moved his hips up grinding himself with Gaara. Gaara hissed but ground his hips in a rhythm with Naruto. Gaara had to stop soon after so he would finish before things even started.

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything." Naruto replied breathlessly.

"I don't have any lube. It might hurt."

"I do." Naruto turned red. "It's in my bag."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Planning on getting fucked this trip?" Gaara went in search of the lube to finally find a small bottle of strawberry lubrication.

"I hoped." Naruto said as his whole body turned red.

"Lucky me." Gaara removed his underwear and rejoined Naruto. He placing a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Giving Naruto a smile he set aside the bottle and took his index finger to play with the rim. Naruto jerked but then moaned when Gaara inserted said finger.

To ease Naruto, Gaara started sucking on his cock. As he bobbed his head, he inserted another finger making a scissoring motion with them. When he inserted his third finger, Naruto thrusted his hips up, pushing his cock deeper in Gaara's mouth. Smiling, knowing he found Naruto's spot, Gaara hit it again.

"Gaara, stop. I don't want to come in your mouth right now."

Gaara pulled away. He smiled looking at the tanned body and the flushed face staring at him. Gaara grabbed the lube again and coated his own erection before positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. He looked at Naruto again, asking permission once more. Naruto just nodded and Gaara plunged himself deep inside Naruto.

They stayed that way for a few moments. Gaara waited for Naruto to give the signal to continue. Naruto raised his hips a bit and Gaara took at that as his signal. Slowly, he pulled away just to trusted in again. Naruto groaned loudly. Gaara repeated the action a few more times before moving his own hips in search of Naruto's sweet spot.

Naruto's eyes rolled back was all Gaara needed to know he found it. Abusing the spot, Naruto started muttering Gaara's name.

"Oh, Naruto." Gaara leaned down, kissing his blonde. He knew he was getting close but he'll be damned if finished first.

"Gaara, I'm so close."

"Let go, my love. Let it all go."

Gaara moved faster. Quicker. He started to seriously abuse Naruto's spot. Knowing that once Naruto came, he would quickly follow.

He didn't have to wait much longer. A few seconds later, Naruto placed his thumb in his mouth and bite as he screamed Gaara's name. Gaara bit his lip to stop his own scream.

They laid still for what felt for a long moment, catching their breaths. Naruto cupped Gaara's face, kissing him. "I'm glad my first time was with you."

"Me too." Gaara said slowly pulling out and then laying on his side. "We're going to need to sleep on the other bed tonight."

"Give me a few minutes and we can go again." Naruto said draping an arm around Gaara.

Gaara harrumphed. "Again? You're not sore?"

"Even if I was, I want to go again."

Gaara looked over at the brilliant smile Naruto was giving him. He kissed his forehead. "Ok. We have all night."

**A/N The next chapter will be the implied rape chapter. It will also probably be very short. **


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not getting very many views on this story. It's probably because of the implied rape. Naruto is NOT going to be raped just a lot of harassment and sexual comments. It will be more of a humiliation than anything else. But, since this story has been out for months, and it has less than 300 views, I'm decided to stop writing this story (or at least publish it). Thank you for listening.


End file.
